Fighting Our Love
by inkfingers95
Summary: Red wakes up one morning to her wolf shouting at her that her mate is near, but her mate is the ultimate cant have... SHE is human and her best friend... Regina's daughter Natalie. This is a spin off to my story I'm The Evil Queens Daughter. But you don't have to read that one first to enjoy and understand this one. This is very long but posted as one document.


Hello Readers

this story is a spinoff of my story I'm The Evil Queens Daughter. You don't have to read that one to enjoy this one but you do need to know.

Natalie) Regina and Daniels daughter. Natalie grew up in the enchanted forest because Cora lied to Regina and told her she died when Cora really gave her away to a young couple.

Natalie and Regina were kidnapped by Prince John because Natalie helped over throw his kingdom back in the forest. John tortured her and sucked out her magic. One of his guards sexually assaulted Natalie. Natalie lives with Regina as they try to get to know each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

-(red)-

I slowly open my eyes and close them trying to hide from the sunlight streaming through my window. "Mate!" my wolf howls and I look around shocked.

"What? I don't have a mate." I say to her as I get up and go over to brush my teeth. "Mate! Mate near here! Mate!" she screams and makes me rush through putting my clothes on.

I stand in front of the mirror looking myself over.

"Hurry! Mate!"

"hush! If I am going to meet my mate I am going to look good." I say pulling on some skinny jeans with a oversized flannel checkered shirt and combat boots.

"lets go Mate!" my wolf start pacing as I sigh rush down stairs to the diner. My wolf starts howling more as I get to the diner.

I look around the room and my eyes land on Natalie at the counter. "Mate! Wow she's beautiful!" my wolf start preening as my blood runs cold.

I cant go there with her. she is Regina's daughter and totally straight.

"Mate! Go talk to her!"

"I cant"

"now! I need her!"

"shh its Nat."

"Mate! Go talk to her!"

"I cant have her."

"I need her!"

I walk over and Natalie looks up at me. "hey Red." She says smiling and my wolf starts prancing. "hey" I reply and my wolf growls at its impersonal.

"how are you?" I ask taking her cup and refilling at. She sighs and rubs her head. "oh you know, living with Regina." She says with a frown and my wolf growls at her unease.

I hand her the cup back and she smiles while winking at me. My wolf starts preening and jumping around at the attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Red)-

A week passes and my wolf has stopped talking to me because I refuse to tell Natalie about her being our mate.

I watch her come in to the diner every day and eat. My wolf perks up but then begins to pout when she leaves and I haven't told her.

Finally I give up and head over to her house.

-(Natalie)-

I sit on the couch at Regina's watching TV. I am so bored and flipping channels. I hear a knock at the door and jump up.

I rush over to the door before slowing down and acting mature. I open the door and see Red standing on the porch.

I smile brightly and jump a hug on her. she stiffens but relaxes and when I get off of her she looks nervous and uneasy.

"red hey!" I exclaim smiling as I step back.

She crosses her arms and looks at her feet. "Red what's the matter?" I ask stepping closer to her concerned.

"we need to talk." She says and I nod worried.

"well come inside." I say motioning her inside. I close the door and turn into the living room. Red is pacing back and forth.

"Red chill! I am going to have to replace the carpet now." I say chuckling and she stops before moving over and taking my wrists in her hands.

"Natalie you know I'm a werewolf." She says and I nod. "well werewolf's have a mate. You don't choose them, just one day you see them and your wolf tells you that's them."

She stops nervous and I watch her getting more and more confused. "well your my mate." She says in a whisper and I look at her wide-eyed before stepping back smirking.

"good one. Funny." I say but she doesn't smile making me unnerved. "Red I'm human, I'm not a werewolf nor am I gay." I say and she steps closer to me.

"I don't know a lot, but I do know that when I looked at you this morning my heart started beating quickly and my wolf smiles and howls when you smile at me. I love you and so does my wolf. You are my mate." She says and I step back again.

"I'm not gay! I was married to Markus! No this is crazy! No!" I say and I see Red wince before stepping closer to me again.

"Nat you may not believe me but its true. You are the other half of my heart. I need you." She says and I raise my hands back up to the front door.

"you need to go." I whisper opening the door and looking at my feet.

I feel her step in front of me. she leans forward and kisses me head. "think about all of this. I'm not going anywhere, you are my partner for life. I'm not going to find someone else." She whispers and I feel her smell my hair subtly before leaving the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Later that night I open the door to the pub and walk inside. I walk straight up to the bar and sit down. I order my shots before downing some.

"hello beautiful" I hear someone say and I turn to see a young guy sitting down next to me. he smiles and I see that he is very attractive.

"hello" I say and he buys me some drinks. After a few minutes he pulls me onto the dance floor. I feel the alcohol kick in and I let him kiss me.

-(Red)-

I'm sitting in my apartment kicking myself for telling Natalie how I feel about her. All of the sudden I feel a searing pain in my abdomen.

Images flash in front of my eyes. Natalie is making out with some guy in a dirty hallway. I double over on the floor as the pain gets worse.

Natalie and the guy leave the bar and stumble through the dark making out until they get to a house and he guides her inside.

After a few minutes the pain gets worse as I am almost screaming. The images keep coming and I try to push them away as the pain worsens.

Finally after about an hour the pain goes away and I lay in a ball on my bed. The pain is gone but the hurt is left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

Regina and I are at Snows having dinner as part of 'family bonding'. I lean on the counter watching Snow cook.

"snow have you seen Red lately?" I ask since the wolf has been avoiding me and I don't blame her. Snow turns and looks at me drying her hands.

"yeah. She has been going straight from work which she isn't doing great at right now to her apartment. I went in it the other day and it's a mess. She lays around sleeping and I don't think she's eating." I chew on a nail as I listen.

"I think it has to do with her wolf. When Peter died Red slept and wouldn't eat for two weeks. Wolfs feel things very deeply." Snow explains and I start feeling more and more worried.

"I feel terrible and I am trying my best to help her. she is watching everyone with their partners and she doesn't have one. You know when wolfs mate its for life." Snow says and I sigh feeling worse.

"Natty you're here!" I hear Henry yell and I turn to embrace my little brother. "its family dinner night." I say and he smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

I get up the next morning and drive over to the diner. When I enter I look around for Red. She isn't in the diner and I sigh walking to the inn.

I knock on the door and get nothing. I curse and start messing with the lock. The door opens and I enter slowly.

All of her windows are covered and her apartment is trashed. Red is laying face down on her bed with a bottle of liquor. I sigh as I walk over and pull the covers off of her and take the bottle.

"Red wake up. Come on get up." I say shaking her. she bolts up then grabs her head. Her eyes look around the room franticly till they land on me.

"Natty. Hey" she whispers smiling at me weakly.

"lets go get up. You are already late for work." I say grabbing her hand and guiding her over to the bathroom. I had her a glass of water and some pain pills.

"you're here. In my apartment" she says and I smile. "yes I am, now lets go." I say pushing her to the bathroom.

"oh my god! My apartment is a mess." She says and I laugh, the moment the sound exits my mouth she smiles brightly at me and I start feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't care about your apartment. Now get in the shower." I shove her in the bathroom and close the door.

"will you be here when I get out?" she asks and I smirk. "yes! Now shower!" she laughs and I hear the water start running.

I sigh as I turn to the room. there are clothes and bottles everywhere. I walk over and start cleaning up while I'm waiting.

When she gets out ten minutes later they apartment is clean again. I am very worried about her now though because of the amount of alcohol bottles I found.

I hear the bathroom door open and turn to see her standing in a towel. She looks a little better now, less ragged.

"you cleaned?" she asks looking around and I nod letting myself look at her for the first time. She is very beautiful… for a girl.

"I'm going to put clothes on." She says and I nod not paying attention.

I stand looking out the window when I feel hands on my shoulders. I stiffen but don't turn around. "why are you here?" I hear her ask.

"you have been avoiding me and I ask Snow about you. She said you weren't doing good. That's my fault so I came to check on you." I say and I feel her head next to mine.

"but you haven't changed your mind?" she whispers tracing her nose on my cheek. I step out of her arms giving myself space.

"no… I don't know." I whisper hugging my arms around me.

"you don't feel the same way about me that I do you. I understand, its pretty much impossible to feel how I feel about you." She says and I look at my feet.

"will you just start hanging out with me again? I wont talk about us being mates or anything you don't want. I just need you near me. avoiding you is like ripping a piece of me out."

I look up at her piercing eyes. "ok" I whisper suddenly unable to disappoint her. She smiles brightly "thank you. How about Friday?" she asks and I nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

Red and I have been hanging out again. We go shopping and watch movies at her apartment. She doesn't make any moves on me or repeat her feelings for me.

But in the last couple of days she has been ignoring me. I have text her and called her but she wont answer me.

"Red!" I call coming into the diner.

"Ruby Renee Lucas!" I try her other name walking around the counter to the kitchen. Pushing the door open I find her at the sink.

"Red Freaking Riding Hood!" I say and her head snaps over to me. she smiles brightly before looking away.

"Nat" she says before walking over to me. "why are you yelling?" she asks and I glare at her. "I have been calling you and texting you! You keep ignoring me!" I say and she sighs.

"I'm sorry Nat I have been busy."

"Bull!" I snap crossing my arms. "what's the truth?" I shout and she steps closer to me. "Natalie stop shouting I can hear you just fine."

"well then tell me the truth now!" I say and she sighs. "the truth is its to hard to be near you and you not be mine." She says looking away and I groan.

"so I'm going to shoot straight with you and you better not waste this time because if you do I will walk out this door and never talk to you again." I say and she looks worried but nods.

"you only get one mate yes?" I ask and she nods.

"if I refuse to be your mate…" she winces and I hear a low whine. "you wont be able to be happy with anyone else?" I ask and her head drops and she gets little tears in her eyes.

"what about me? can I be with someone else and be happy?" I ask and she growls looking up at me. I cross my arms raising an eyebrow at her.

"sorry Nat." she whispers "yes you can have someone else but you will never be as happy as if you were with… me." she says and I sigh shifting back and forth on my feet.

"ok well then I guess you should pick me up at seven on Friday night." I say and she stares at me for a moment.

"your just doing this because you feel sorry for me and guilty." She says and I shake my head. "you are so aggravating! Does it matter to your wolf why I'm doing it?" I ask and she sighs.

"my wolf and I need you but the one thing we want more then you is for you to be happy." she says and I smile faintly.

"listen I don't want to be with anyone really after everything that happened… with john and everything. But I am giving you an inch here. I mean going on a date with one of my best friends wont be the worst or most awkward I have been on." I say and she smiles.

"ok I will pick you up at seven on Friday." She says and I wink at her as I turn to leave the kitchen.

-(Red)-

Natalie floats out of the diner and I stand watching where she left for the next hour or so.

"she is going out with me."

"SHE IS GOING OUT WITH ME!" I repeat happily and start to dance around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is going to be here any minute and I still have nothing to wear. I flip through the clothes that are scattered on the floor and on the bed.

Finally I grab a pair of black skinny jeans off the floor and pull them on. I hear a honk out front and look in the mirror quickly.

I am wearing black skinny jeans with a purple and black checkered long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows. I pull on my black fashion combat boots and put my lip-gloss on before grabbing my purse and running down the stairs.

"Natalie don't run inside!" Regina calls as I run past her. "really Regina? I'm an adult." I say rolling my eyes as I slow down.

"where are you going all dressed up?" she asks holding my arm. "I'm going out with Red I will be back later." I say hoping she doesn't take it literally.

She smirks "ok well you are not bringing any boys in this house." She says and I shake my head going to the door.

I close the door after me and turn to see Red leaning on her car smirking. Her jaw drops when I walk over to her and I smile.

I cant deny she looks beautiful. She is wearing black pants with a red shirt under a black leather jacket with knee high black leather boots. Her hair is down and blowing around with red streaks.

"red you should probably close your mouth before something flies in it." I say smirking and she close her mouth shaking her head.

"sorry you just look… wow!" she says and I shake my head. "Red I'm wearing the same stuff I wear all of the time." I say and she walks closer to me.

"Nat you look amazing all the time but you look even move amazing tonight because you are dressed for me." she says and I raise an eyebrow.

"wow your vain." I put my hand on my heart "to think that I am dressed for you." I say and her face falls a little bit.

"I'm just kidding Red… we are going on a date so of course I'm dressed for you." I say and her face lights up as she opens the car door for me.

Red walks around and gets in. we ride in silence for a little bit before roll my eyes at the awkwardness. I flip the radio on and switch stations.

I land on 22 by taylor swift. "ha!"

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I sing and dance around in the car while Red smiles lovingly at me. the song ends and I lean back against the seat smiling.

"you are so cute" she says smiling brightly at me and I smirk before looking out the window.

After about five minutes the car stops and I look over at Red who is out of the car and walking around to open my door.

She opens the door and I look around. we are in the middle of the woods somewhere. "Red?"

"come on beautiful" she says taking my hand and pulling me down a path. When she stops I take my hand out of hers and she turns and looks at me worried.

"i… I'm… I just don't like to be touched." I say and her face softens and she smiles sweetly at me. "come on we are almost there."

After another minute of walking we get to a blanket in the woods with candles around and food on it. "wow" I whisper looking around.

We sit down and Red hands me some food while I look around awestruck. "you really went all out." I say and she smiles.

"Anything for you." She says and I shake my head smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

I leave work and head over to Red's apartment. I knock on the door and Red opens it almost immediately. "your early" she says and I cross my arms.

"well I can just wait out here for a while." I say and she smiles. "come on" she motions me inside. I come in and sit down on the couch.

She closes the door and sits down next to me. "so what are we watching tonight?" she asks and I pull out a movie smirking.

She takes Twilight and glares at me. "what can I say? I'm team Jacob." I say and she growls causing me to burst out laughing.

"we aren't watching this." She mumbles and I shrug. "you said that tonight was my night to pick the movie." I say and she sighs.

"fine put it in and I will get the popcorn" she says and I laugh as I move to put it in the TV.

After the movie starts Red brings to bowl over and sits it in her lap as we watch the movie. I see her out of the corner of my eye watching me.

I put my hand into the bowl and she looks at it before grabbing my arm. "Nat what are those?" she asks pausing the movie and looking back at my wrist.

"I was just wearing really tight bracelets earlier." I say trying to pull my hand away.

She looks at my wrist then me hard. "your lying. Tell me the truth." She says and I sigh closing my eyes. "I have been really stressed lately." I say and she gasps.

"you did this to yourself?" she asks and I nod slowly.

"Nat is this because of me?" she asks and I stand slowly. "your not leaving… we are talking about this." She says as she fallows me.

"I'm not leaving." I reply as I turn around.

"listen Regina has been trying to 'bond' with me. I was assaulted and then I have a mate that's a werewolf." I say and she moves to me slowly taking that hand.

She lifts the wrist to her mouth and plants little kisses on the scars. "love, you have to promise me you wont do that anymore." She says and I stare at her as she kisses them again.

"please?" she begs and I nod. "promise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Nat)-

We sit in Reds living room watching Tv. Well I'm watching Tv and Red is watching me. I sigh and flip to Tv off turning to Red.

"what is it?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow. "you weren't even watching it."

She bites her lip "but you were, its your favorite."

"ok I need to know something's." I say and she looks confused "what things?"

"tell me everything I need to know about what is going on between us." I say and she sighs turning away from me. "Nat we don't have to do that now."

I grab her arm and I feel her pulse quicken so I let it go quickly. "yes we do! You think very highly of me and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. So tell me" I say and she closes her eyes for a moment.

"ok… um… I guess I will start at the beginning. You are my mate. I know your human but it happens sometimes. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I wake up in the mornings thinking about you and go to bed dreaming about you." She whispers staring at me intently.

"so what happens if I except this?" I ask and she perks up a little bit.

"well… wewoulddostuffand…"

"wait what repeat that." I say and she sighs.

"we would mate… or sleep together and I would mark you and that would make you mine forever. You would feel the same way I feel." I stand slowly and she watches me worriedly.

I raise a hand to show I'm not leaving. I start pacing the room quietly thinking. After few minutes I stop and look at her.

"and your not going to stop feeling this way or find someone else?" I ask wrapping my arms around my waist.

Red stands slowly and walks over to me. she stops right in front of me without touching me. "there will never be anyone else for me after you."

I close my eyes nodding "what are you scared of?" she asks quietly and my eyes snap open. "I'm not scared." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Nat you are your mothers daughter."

I let out a deep breath. "fine I'm scared. I'm scared of your love… I'm scared that I might at some point feel the same way… I'm scared of what my family will think… I'm scared about being in a romantic relationship… I'm scared of physical contact… Mostly I'm scared that I will let myself fall and you will find someone else." I say closing my eyes tightly.

"Nat let me hold you please?" she whispers but I shake my head firmly and move past her. "I have to go." I say monotone as I grab my purse.

"please don't leave like this." Red begs but I just shake my head and leave the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

-(Nat)-

I throw the door to the station open and come in. David looks up from his papers and smiles. I force a smile and move into Emma's office and close the door.

She looks up confused "Natalie what's wrong?"

I start pacing "I need some advice and I need someone to talk to. But you cant tell anyone what we talk about." I say and she stands worried

"Nat what's going on?" she asks and I sit down on her desk. "I wont tell. Talk to me."

"you know Red." I say and she cocks her head. "Riding hood? Yes."

"well she is a werewolf…" I say and she nods for me to continue.

"I'm her mate." I say and her eyes widen in shock before she smiles. "that's great Nat." she says and I shake my head.

"what's the matter?" she asks and I snap.

I jump up "I'm not gay!" I say and she sits down in her seat. "I don't like her like that." She crosses her arms as I sit down.

"are ya'll dating?" she asks and I close my eyes. "sort of. We have been hanging out at her apartment and she has taken me on a few dates. So ya I guess."

"and you don't like her." Emma says and I nod. "then why are you going out with her?"

"Emma she is a werewolf. They get a mate for life. She is totally in love with me. if I'm not with her then she doesn't get anyone else." I say and Emma sighs.

"you are a good person Natalie." She says and I shake my head. "why because I don't want one of my best friends lonely for the rest of her life?"

Emma stands and walks over to me "are you being so closed off because of what happened with John?" she asks and I sigh.

"Natalie, Red is an amazing person and she would never hurt you like that." Emma says and I shake my head. "I know…"

"what about my parents… Regina… oh god Snow!" I exclaim and Emma smiles as she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"Emma I need to talk to you!" we turn and see red come into the office. Red sees us and a low growl escapes her throat.

"mine" she says quietly and I roll my eyes moving away from Emma. "Sees my niece Red now quit being obsessive." I snap and Red flinches before backing up.

"I'll talk to you when you done Emma." Red says looking me over like a sad puppy.

Red leaves and I watch her till she is gone. When I turn around Emma has her arms crossed looking me over.

"Nat she is in love with you." She says and I nod. "listen your parents love you and they are going to be happy for you. Since when do you care what Regina thinks? And Snow will be happy for you guys."

"Em"

"Natalie I'm going to try something…" Emma says and I look at her confused.

Suddenly Emma closes her eyes and snaps her fingers at me. suddenly I feel something in my chest and I look around confused.

Emma pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of Red. Suddenly something goes crazy in my heart. "Mate! Mate!"

"What?" I think in my head.

"Love her! Love!"

"no I don't!"

"yes Mate! Love her!"

My heart was beating quickly and my palms were sweating as I stare at her photo. Emma snaps again and it goes away.

"what was that?" I ask and she looks at me.

"that's how she feels about me." I say and Emma nods.

"I have to go" I whisper and she nods. "go get her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

The bell chimes as the door opens and closes. I look around the diner for Red who isn't in there. I walk over and sit at the counter.

A moment later Red jogs into the room from the back and her eyes land on me. she smiles nervously as she walks toward me.

I stand and walk past her grabbing her arm and pulling her with me. we get to the hallway in-between the diner and the inn.

"Nat…" she starts but I back her against the wall and cover her mouth with my hand. "I'm talking now" I say and she nods.

I let go of her and step back. "Emma cast a little spell on me today and I felt how you feel. I'm not ready for anything physical but if we are going to keep doing this then I need to tell my family."

She smiles brightly and takes my hand carefully in hers. "lets tell them then." She says and I shake my head.

"I will tell them" I say and her face falls a little bit. "I have to go but I will see you later tonight." I say and she smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

after sitting in my parents driveway for an hour I climb out of the car and walk up to the door. I open it and walk inside.

"Mom… dad" I call

"in the kitchen Natalie" I hear and walk through to the kitchen.

"hey baby" my dad says standing to hug me. I hug them then sit down at the table looking at my hands nervously.

"what's the matter honey?" my mom asks and I look up at them.

"you guys love me right?" I ask and they laugh "of course we do. Nothing will change that" they say and I nod.

"well Red is a werewolf and I am her mate. I'm dating Red" I say and they stop and look at each other before looking at me.

"are you sure your ready for a relationship after what happened?" they ask and I sigh. "no I'm not sure but she really loves me." I say and they smile.

"then we are happy for you. You need to bring her over for dinner one night." Mom says and I let out a deep breath.

"thank you so much." I say before hugging them tightly.

After I leave my parents I drive over to Regina's office. I walk past her secretary right to her office. She looks up when I walk in.

We don't have a normal mother daughter relationship since I never grew up with her. "Regina we need to talk." I say and she stands

"what's up dear?" she asks and I put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm dating Red" I spit out and watch her face change through emotions ending on confuision.

"why?"

I shift on my feet "I'm her mate." I say shrugging and she steps closer to me. "your not ready for this right now." She says and I step back.

"maybe so but she needs me and loves me" I say and Regina shakes her head. "Nat she ate her last boyfriend."

My mouth falls open but I close it and massage my head. "it may be a mistake but its mine. You can either learn to accept it or not I don't really care." I say before turning around.

Regina appears in front of me and hugs me. "I love you baby… I wont pretend to be comfortable with this but I will always be here for you." She says before kissing my head.

-Snows apartment

Red and I walk up the stairs to the charming apartment and I let her hold my hand. Red insisted on coming when I told Snow since they are best friends.

I open the door without knocking. We are sisters after all.

Snow and David look over from the kitchen and Henry comes over from the couch. "Hey Natty!" he shouts enveloping me in a hug.

I drop Reds hand that Snow and David are staring at. "hey Henry" I say and he smiles brightly.

"Henry why don't you go downstairs and get the gift I got for you out of the car." I say and he smiles before taking my car keys and running off.

"Snow… David." I say and Snow crosses her arms walking over to us.

"Natalie is my mate" Red says taking my hand again. I look between Snow and Red. They seem to be locked in some battle.

"you are my little sisters mate?" she asks with a voice void of emotion and Red nods slowly. "what about Peter?" she asks and Red stiffens.

"Peter wasn't my mate. I know for a fact Natty is my mate." Red says and Snow levels her glare more. "how long?"

Red sighs "I have known for about a month and we started dating two weeks ago." She says and Snow looks at me.

"and your ok with this?" she asks and I shrug.

Finally Snow uncrosses her arms and hugs us. "she's my sister so if you hurt her I will kill you." Snow commands and Red nods smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

I come into the diner with Emma and Red instantly looks at me and smiles brightly. We walk over and sit at the counter.

Red comes over and leans on the counter in front of us. "hey babe" she says and some people look over at us.

"hey" I reply as she takes my hand on the counter.

"I don't think I can handle this." Emma says dramatically and I shake my head laughing. "what? That your aunt is with your best friend?" I ask and she pretends to gag.

"so are you going to come over after work tonight?" Red asks and I nod and she kisses my hand. "I have to go wait a table. I will be right back." She says leaving.

"ya'll are so cute" Emma says and I roll my eyes.

"Natalie?" I turn and see a cute young guy standing next to me. I cock an eyebrow and stand "yeah? You are?"

He smiles and extends a hand "Jackson" he says and I shake the hand. "what can I help you with Jackson?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks this Friday?" he asks and I look him over as all of the sudden I feel arms around my waist.

"mine"

Jacksons eyes widen and I roll mine. "I'm sorry Jackson, I'm actually with someone." I say and he smiles.

"mine!" Red repeats and I get more irritated. "please excuse her." I say and he laughs "listen if you were mine I would make sure everyone knew to." He says and I smile as he bows before moving away.

After he leaves I turn to Red "what the bloody hell was that?" I ask and Emma laughs but I glare Red. She sighs "I'm sorry Natty"

"you are unbelievable" I say and she whines before kissing my cheek. "sweetheart I'm sorry" she whispers and I shake my head while unwrapping her arms from me.

"go finish that order" I say and she mopes away while Emma glares at me. "Natalie" I shake my head "did you see how she treated him?" I say and she nods.

"she just loves you a lot." She says and I sigh sitting back down. "Emma she is like this all of the time. Every time anyone glances at me she is ready to eat them."

"she cant help it. That's just how she shows you she loves you." She says and I shake my head. "Natalie she is worried. You don't even feel a percent of what she does and she is worried you will find someone else."

I look over at Red who is cleaning off a table and watching me in a moping way. I glance at her before looking back at Emma. "Emma I might not be whole heartedly into this but I wouldn't cheat on her." I say and Emma smiles.

"I know just bare with her."

A few minutes later a plate is sat in front of me. I look down and see the plate. There is a message in berries on it.

I'm sorry.

I look up and see Red with a pouty lip. "I don't know…? Ok" I say and she smiles brightly before kissing my hand.

"thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Red and I are sitting on the couch watching TV. Red slowly reaches over and takes my hand. I let her hold my hand but don't hold it back.

After a few minutes she slides over and turns my head. "Red what are you doing?" I ask and she just watches me.

She slowly leans forward and connects her lips to mine. I don't kiss her back or move. "Red not…" she kisses down my cheek to my neck.

I hear her moan as she moves to straddle me. "Red stop" I say but I can feel her wolf is in control. "red stop right no…" I stop when her lips contact with my pulse point.

She nibbles my neck with her teeth and I try to push her off me. "Red get off of me now!" I say and suddenly I feel her teeth sink into my neck.

I get even more terrified and mad. I use my magic and launch her off of me. "what the hell!" I scream standing and feeling my neck.

When I pull my hand back there is blood on it. I look in the mirror and see her teeth marks on me. "what in gods name did you do? Did you mark me?" I scream at her and her eyes widen.

She jumps up and walks slowly towards me. "Nat I'm so sorry I couldn't help it." I put my hand up and step back.

"you just used and attacked me." I say holding my fingers to the mark.

"Nat please" she steps closer and I shake my head. "no its over."

"no please Natalie."

"you are no better then him! you wanted something and you did it no matter that I told you to stop. You just marked me! I wont forgive you for this." I say grabbing my purse and moving towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(RED)-

I lean on the counter at work talking to Snow. I haven't seen Natalie in a week. Don't get me wrong I have tried to talk to her. but she avoids me.

So I am talking to Snow trying to find out about her. "how is she Snow… really?" I ask and she smiles sadly.

"She has been irritable, depressed and she goes from Regina's to work and back." She says and I close my eyes.

This is all my fault. I should have been in more control.

"she wont talk to me" I whisper and Snow touches my hand on the counter. "she will come around." she says and I shake my head.

"I made a decision for her Snow, I am no better then that guard and she made it quite clear." I say and she shakes her head.

"you made a mistake its going to be ok."

"Mate!" my wolf screams and I look around crazily. I look out the window and see Natalie walking past the diner.

"just a second Snow!" I say before sprinting out of the diner. I slam right into Nat and my senses start going crazy.

"Natty" I whisper holding her arms to keep her from falling backward. Nat glares and pushes away from me.

"don't touch me." she growls and I wince.

"can we talk please?" I ask and she shakes her head. "you cant say anything I want to hear." She says before turning around.

"No Natty please!" I exclaim and grasp her wrist. She spins around and slaps me. my cheek is burning from where her hand was.

Holding my cheek I stare at her shocked. My wolf is aware of every eye in the diner on us. "ok I deserve that" I say and she crosses her arms.

"you think." She retorts and I step closer to her. "can we talk now or do you want to beat me some more?" I ask and she raises her hand again to hit me.

I grab her wrist before she hits me. she tries to pull out of my grip but I hold her hand tightly. "that was rhetorical." I say

"what the hell? Let go of me now!" she hisses and I cover her hand with my other one. "Nat I am so sorry. I love you" I whisper kissing her hand.

Her face softens and she steps closer to me. she gets right in front of my face with our lips almost touching. She glances at them a few times before looking me in the eyes "I don't love you and I wont forgive you." She says and I feel the tears well up in my eyes but I push them away.

She doesn't move away she just glares at me.

I stare at her lips for a moment "screw it" I think and lean forward connecting our lips together. She doesn't move or kiss me back so I move my hand behind her head and pull her closer.

All of the sudden I am thrown back and she is stalking closer to me. "you just don't stop do you?" she says launching a fire ball at me.

I roll but it hits my arm and I howl in pain. "do you get it now!? Stay away from me!" she says launching another ball of fire making whine in pain.

"that's enough Natalie!" I open my eyes and see Snow standing in-between us as Regina walks up. Natalie stands with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Move Snow! I am so done with all of this right now!" she says but Snow doesn't move.

All of the sudden I am lifted off the ground and suspended in the air. I stare at Natalie wide eyed. "Nat put her down now." Regina says moving over to Natalie.

"you cant tell me what to do." Natalie growls at her and Regina raises an eyebrow. Regina waves her hand over Natalie and I start fall to the ground.

"what the hell did you do?" Natalie screams flicking her hands and nothing happening.

"everyone is watching you! Everyone knows that you guys are mates and they are watching you kill yours." Regina says and Natalie glares at me one more time before turning and walking away.

"come on Red we need to go and clean those burns." Snow says helping up.

Everyone is watching us when we walk back into the diner and Belle runs over to help me over to the counter.

"wait here let me go get some stuff." Snow says walking away. I look outside the diner and see Regina guiding Natalie away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

"what the hell!" I scream when I open my mouth while putting on my lipstick and see two fangs pocking out of my mouth.

Regina runs in and I point to my mouth. "sweetheart that's what happens when your meant to be with a werewolf. You are going to become a werewolf. You need to go and talk to Red. As you start to turn you are going to need her." she says and I shake my head.

"I would not talk to her again if she was the last human on earth." I say and Regina sighs "Natalie you are going to need her." she says and I cross my arms.

Five o'clock comes around and I have a scorching pain in my stomach. I have been imagining Red kissing me all day. I have actually started whining as I hunch over trying to fight the pain.

I pull my jacket on angrily and start down the street to Granny's. I have to stop this pain and these invading images.

I fling the door to grannies open and the bell rings as it hits the wall. Red looks up at me and I see her sniff.

"we need to talk" is all I can manage as something inside me starts fluttering at the sight of her. I grab her wrist and pull her through the diner to her apartment.

Once inside I close the door and turn to see her watching me with wide eyes. "your turning" she says and I roll my eyes opening my mouth to show the fangs.

"yeah I would say so." I say stepping closer to her. all of the sudden the pain in my stomach is deathly and the images of her lips on mine are invading.

I walk forward grabbing her face in my hands and pushing her back to the couch. "I have to stop this pain in my stomach." I say with little tears of pain in my eyes.

She looks at me sympathetically and I lean down to kiss her passionately. The kiss quickly gets out of control as I straddle her on the couch and she runs her hands up and down my sides.

The pain in my stomach starts to go away and I begin to think clearly. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth as her hands rest on my butt.

She kisses my neck hungrily and I moan as the last of the pain goes away. After the pain is gone I stand and move away from her.

She looks at me confused as I run a hand through my hair. "I haven't forgiven you but the pain in my stomach and the pain in my head pushed me over. That's all" I say and she has little tears in her eyes. as I leave her apartment trying not to feel terrible.

-Two days later

I hit the wall in the bathroom and curse loudly as the pain all over my body intensifies. It feel like my bones are getting bigger and my skin isn't.

The memories of kissing Red invade my brain and all of the sudden the only thing I can think of is that I need to feel that again.

I leave the bathroom at work and walk a crossed the street to Granny's. Inside I see Red clearing a table and I walk over and stand behind her.

"I'm working" she says emotionless as I wrap my hands around her waist.

"I need you" I say in her ear and kiss it causing shivers to go down her body. "I cant keep being your plaything." She says and I whine in her ear.

"I need you… please." I whisper begging and hating it.

She turns around and I grab her wrist pulling her to the bathroom. Once inside I lock the door and push her up against it.

She moves her hands to my face and pulls me closer. I rub my nose against her cheek and she kisses my neck.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer and she sucks on her mark on my neck. "you are so beautiful" I hear myself say having no control over it.

She groans deeply before kissing me deeply. I feel the pain begin to go away and my head starts to clear again.

"I love you" she whispers planting openmouthed kisses on my jaw and neck. She runs her hands up and down my sides and I sigh throwing my head back.

Finally I can think clearly again and I move away from her. she looks at me already knowing whats coming.

"I'm done Nat… I cant keep doing this when you need me but don't want me." she says as a few tears escape her eyes.

- A week later

I am in my bedroom and Regina's. I roll around on the floor howling in pain. The pain started two days ago but I refuse to go to Red again.

My brain is making up images of her running her hands through my hair and kissing my neck sensually. I stand slowly but don't make it but a few feet before collapsing again.

I poof my self from the house and into Red's apartment. She is in the kitchen in nothing but an over sized dress shirt and underwear.

My mouth is hanging open as I lean against the counter sexily, still trying to maintain an image. She turns around and crosses her arms.

"I'm not going to do this again Nat." she whispers but I can see her resolve waning as I walk over to her licking my lip.

I have lost all control of my still forming wolf. "I know I said I wasn't gay… but WOW! You wearing that could really change my mind." I say and I see the last of the fight leave her eyes.

I slowly wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close. "I cant Nat-…" she is cut off when I lean up and take her bottom lip in my teeth.

I let it go pulling back. "I need you Red" I whisper and she kisses me back harshly and the pain begins to leave as I feel relief.

I grab her butt and lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I run her into the wall and she groans.

She moves the hair out of the way and kisses my neck. She licks my mark and my wolf goes crazy at the sensation. We make it to the couch and I lay her down straddling her.

She kisses and feels me up until the pain is gone. Slowly I stop kissing her and sit up. "your not leaving again." She says.

"yeah I am. We have been over this… I'm not gay." I say standing and straitening my hair. She jumps up and crosses her arms.

"says the girl that just had a heated make out session with a girl!" she growls angrily and I sigh turning around.

"I was just trying to get rid of the pain in my stomach." I say and she glares at me. "next time you have that pain don't come to me." she hisses coldly and I walk over smirking.

I get an inch away from her face and can feel the coldness radiating off of her. "I'll be back and you'll kiss me again." I whisper before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you around" I say before walking out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

I shifted for the first time last night. I haven't seen Red since two days ago when she said she was done. This morning when I woke up all I could think about was her.

Who am I kidding? That's all I have been thinking about all day. My wolf whines and howls for her. my senses are in overdrive and all I can smell is her.

I finally understand what it was like for Red for months.

I need her!

I want her!

I miss her!

All of this things my wolf continues to say to me over and over. She's not going to forgive me after what I did to her.

I want her!

I miss her!

I need her!

Go get her!

I almost killed her in front of everyone. I humiliated her over and over again in front of everyone. There is no way she is going to forgive me.

I have to try.

-That night

I walk into the diner with my whole family. Henry, Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina. Reds looks over and are eyes connect for a moment before she goes back to what she's doing.

I look around and see almost the whole town. well it is Friday night and this is what everyone does on Friday night.

I watch Red move around the diner clearly at home after all these years. My wolf howls and I smirk as my eyes are glued to her.

We sit down in a booth and she comes over to take our orders. Everyone gives them but when she gets to me she walks away.

My family all looks at me and I shrug on the outside but my wolf starts to whine at the rejection. "she's mad at me." I say and they all look away.

After a few minutes she comes back with the drinks.

"Root beer for Henry. Sweet tea for Regina. Hot cocoa for Emma and Snow. Water for David… and Dr Pepper for Natalie." She says and I smile.

She turns around and makes it five feet before I jump up and walk over to her knowing all eyes are on us after our last spectacle.

I grab her wrist and spin her around. "is there something else I can get you Natalie?" she asks and I smile before nodding. "yes actually."

I rest my hands on either side of her face and pull her closer to me. I kiss her and fireworks start going off as my senses go into overdrive.

Her hands snack around my neck and I slowly pull away smiling like an idiot. I open my eyes and see little tears in hers. I think she understands how big a deal it was for me to just do that in front of everyone.

I reach down and interlace our fingers before turning back to the stunned diner. I cough before squeezing Reds hand.

"as most of you know I am Reds mate, but what you don't know is that Red is my mate…" I look over and see her eyes fixed on me.

"I want to publicly apologize for my actions to her. I am sorry I almost killed you out-front of the diner and I am sorry for hurting you over and over." I say and she laughs relieved.

She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. "now Red is taking the rest of the night off because we need to talk. " I say before taking her hand and pulling her towards the Inn.

Emma winks at me as I pass by. I smirk and wrap an arm around Reds waist before pulling her upstairs to her apartment.

I get upstairs and close the door to her apartment. "I have something important to tell you but I didn't want to say it in front of all those people." I say and she cocks an eyebrow looking worried.

"don't worry I'm not going to do what I always do. In fact I am going to make that up to you. But right now I need to tell you that… I love you" I whisper and she jumps forward kissing me deeply.

I take her hand and pull her over to the couch. We sit there staring at each other for a little bit. I move over until I am straddling her lap.

I use my finger to move the hair out of her face. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Red I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I'm sorry for using you and treating you like you were only good for sexual favors." I whisper holding her face.

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I forgive you my love." She says and I smile brightly before kissing her again.

"Red I really need to do something but I'm not ready to do more then just kiss…" she cuts me off by kissing my hand.

"sweetheart we can go at your speed." She says and I smile "ok but first you need to do something for me." I say and she cocks her head confused.

I move her hands to my hips. "don't move those" I say and she smirks as I kiss her lightly. I slowly kiss down her face and jaw to her neck. As I move down her neck I find her spot on her shoulder and suck on it.

She moans loudly and grips my waist tighter. After a minute I feel my fangs appear and I bite her neck marking her.

She curses loudly and I lick the mark before moving back and admiring it. I move back and smile at her "you realize what you just did right?" she asks and I smile.

"your mine now babe." I say and she laughs happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear the phone ring and unwrap from Red and climb off the couch to find it.

Natalie: hello?

Snow: hey are you and Red coming to dinner tonight?

Natalie: I don't?

Snow: you have been officially dating for a week now. It wasn't really optional.

Natalie: ok we will be there.

Snow: good

"who was that?" Red asks pulling me back onto the couch.

"Snow… we have to go to family dinner tonight." I say and she smiles barring her head in my neck. "I'm apart of the family now?"

I chuckle and kiss her head. "well we have been dating for a week this time and I did mark you." I say smiling.

"well then I guess we are going" she says and I plant a kiss on her.

-That night

Red opens the door for me to get out of the car. I grab her push her up against the car she growls and I raise en eyebrow smirking.

I plant a kiss on her and chuckles when she kisses back hungrily. "your always turned on" I say and she shakes her head but I kiss her hard and she moans.

I lick her lip and she groans. I jump back and run off towards to building laughing.

"Natalie!" she yells and I run up the stairs laughing as I hear her chase me. I make it up to the door and throw it open running inside.

Snow looks up from cooking in the kitchen as I run through the apartment and hide behind her. David smirks along with Emma as Red runs in panting.

"Red what's going on?" Snow asks as I kneel behind her smirking.

"Nat you do realize I can smell you?" Red says and I slowly stand and see her standing there with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"oh yeah" I say cheekily and she sprints at me.

I yelp and run around Snow into the living room. I jump over the couch and David "Natalie just give up!" Red says and I shake my head.

I blink and suddenly she is next to me. I look around shocked as she grabs me by my waist and throws me over her shoulder.

I yell and hit her back. "we will only be a moment" she says carrying me into the bathroom and closing the door before sitting down on the toilet and holding me on her lap.

"that was wrong." She whispers and I smile "what do you mean?" I ask and she leans up kissing me hard. I lean back and smile "oh that."

She smiles as I kiss her again and tangle my fingers in her hair. There is a knock on the door and Red growls.

"get out of there" Snow calls and I stand reaching for Reds hand. "come on babe" I say and we walk out into the living room.

We come out of the bathroom holding hands and I feel the happiness radiating off of Red. "you two are sicking-ly sweet." Emma says and we laugh as Red wraps her arms around me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red walks up the stairs to her apartment. She had to work a late shift and didn't get to see Natalie all day except for about 5 minutes.

Unlocking her door she throws her stuff down closing the door and pulling her shrt off as she goes. She gets to her bedroom and opens the door.

She gapes when she sees Natalie laying on her bed with rose petals around and candles everywhere. Natalie smiles when she sees her mates face.

-(Natalie)-

I climb off the bed. I was so nervous about this but seeing Reds face gives me a boost. I am wearing nothing but my lace black boy shorts and my black bra.

Red gapes as I walk slowly to her. "you already lost your shirt." I say unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed.

She is still dazed but she sits. I smirk and stand in-between her legs resting her hands on my hips. I move the hair out of her face and kiss her lightly.

"I need you… and I promise I will still be here when we finish." I whisper incredibly nervous. Red had never seen me this naked before and I was self conscious.

"babe we don't have to if your not ready." She whispers and I smile. "I am so ready." I whisper kissing her again as she wraps her arms tightly around me.

She flicks her tongue on my lip and I open my mouth to her. she smiles and groans as I push her backward. "I'm not glass love, I wont break." I whisper and she smiles before rolling us over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Red)-

I wake up to my nose buried into soft jet-black hair. Natalie barriers her head into my chest further and I smile. I cant believe this has finally happened and that I get to wake up next to the reason for my existence.

An idea comes into my head and I slowly pull away from her. she whimpers at the loss of contact. I pull on a shirt from the ground and walk out to the kitchen.

-(Natalie)-

"Love… babe time to get up" I here Red whisper and I mutter rolling over.

"five more minutes" I reply hearing her deep laugh. "no love wake up." She replies before planting kisses on my face and neck.

Finally I open one eye and she her smiling face above mine. She kisses me lightly and I smile like an idiot. "I'm awake." I say sitting up.

There is a tray of food on the bed and I look at her. "breakfast in bed for the most amazing girl ever." She says and I kisses her hard.

"I am so in love with you its scary." I say resting my head on hers. She smiles and I see little tears in her eyes.

"well you should eat up if you are going to be able to keep up in round two." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"you think awfully high of yourself." I say and she laughs before feeding me a grape. "I just know my girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Two weeks pass and Red and I are going strong. I look down at the little white stick in my hand as my world falls apart.

"No! no! no! how is this possible?" I panic before throwing it into the waste basket. I haven't been with anyone but Red.

Well there was that guy at the bar but that was a month ago before Red and I am on the pill. We used protection to!

This cant be happening to me!

-Later

I sit on the couch with Red watching a movie. She gets up to go to the bathroom and I get lost in my thoughts.

"Natalie?" I turn and see her standing there holding… oh no!

"Red its not-…" she cuts me off raising her hand. "don't tell me its not what it looks like! How is this possible? Why would you cheat on me?" she asks with tears in her eyes as I stand up.

"I didn't" I plea walking over to take her hands. She jerks away from me "are you telling me that this is wrong?" she hisses and I shake my head.

"no its right… but I haven't cheated on you!" I exclaim and she steps away from me. "Red please!" I beg fallowing her as she pulls on her coat.

"don't be here when I get back." She says with her back to me as tears stream down my face. "Red please!" I beg full on sobbing now.

An hour passes and she isn't back so I leave and go over to Regina's. I get to the porch before I feel a stabbing pain in my gut and images of Red stumbling down the road with some guy invade my head.

She is drunkenly planting kisses on him as they laugh and stumble into her apartment. He pushes her against the wall and begins to undress her.

I open the door and stumble inside and Regina looks over worried. "Honey what's the matter?" I break down in sobs and she rocks me.

"I'm pregnant and Red thinks I cheated on h…her but I d…didn't and now she is cheating on me with some guy." I hold her tighter.

"Baby your pregnant?" she asks and I nod.

"But I didn't sleep with anyone but her." I say and Regina she shushes me as she rocks me.

After about twenty minutes the pain and images leave. I stand slowly and take a deep breath. "Regina I never cheated on her." Regina stands and looks at me sympathetically.

"I believe you. Honey you are very powerful and a werewolf. Your magic and love for Red made this baby with Red." She says and I blink stupidly.

"this baby is Red and mines?" I whisper and she nods. "you need to go and talk to Red." She says but I shake my head as the anger sparks in me.

"I think I am going to leave town for a while." I say and Regina's eyes go wide. "I cant stay here and see her every day after what she just did to me Reggie."

Regina steps closer and hugs me. " I love you. Your my baby girl. Go and do what ever you need to do. Just come say goodbye before you leave." She whispers and I kiss the side of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I fling the door to Reds apartment open and walk in ignoring the semi-sleeping people in bed. Red sits up and her eyes start to clear.

"oh my gosh!" she shouts but I hold up a hand.

"don't mind me, continue what ever you were doing. I just need to get a few of my things." I say as she wraps a blanket around her and stumbles out of bed.

I walk over to the couch and lift a pillow before grabbing my sweatshirt from under it. "Natalie I am so sorry." she says holding her head but I just shake mine.

"not interested." I walk over and grab my phone charger from the night stand. I walk into the living room and grab a couple of my movies.

"Hey beautiful have you seen my pants? And you were amazing last night." we turn around and see the guy in the bed sit up. I roll my eyes as he smirks at Red.

"Wow who are you pretty thing?" he asks checking me out and I look back at Red. "you picked a winner."

"I just have to get a few things and then I will be gone and you can keep sleeping with my ex." I say and his eyes widen a little bit.

"by the way your pants are in the bathroom and she is pretty good… if faithfulness means nothing to you." I pick up my last movie and walk towards the door.

"I'm out have fun screwing around with her." I say walking to the door and swinging it open.

"But I love you" she whispers as I stand at the door with my back to her. "I don't know if it dawned on you in your fit of rage and poor judgment that if I had cheated on you, you would have felt it like I did last night for an hour."

"Nat please."

"no Red you did everything you said you wouldn't when we started this relationship. I told you my fears and you still walked all over my heart."

_**I close my eyes nodding "what are you scared of?" she asks quietly and my eyes snap open. "I'm not scared." I say and she raises an eyebrow.**__**  
**_  
_**"Nat you are your mothers daughter."**__****_

_**I let out a deep breath. "fine I'm scared. I'm scared of your love… I'm scared that I might at some point feel the same way… I'm scared of what my family will think… I'm scared about being in a romantic relationship… I'm scared of physical contact… Mostly I'm scared that I will let myself fall and you will find someone else." I say closing my eyes tightly.**__****_

_**"I will never do that to you."**__**  
**_  
"Natalie I have made a terrible mistake. I love you and I will show you how sorry I am." She whispers with her voice thick of emotion.

I close my eyes. I don't tell her that I am leaving this town and her. I love her and always will. I want to remember the Red I love. I slowly turn around and see tears running down her face. I lift my hands and use my thumbs to brush the tears off her beautiful face. I trace her lips with me thumb as she watches me worried. I lean forward and place a soft kiss to her lips that rips my heart out.

I pull away and kiss her forehead before leaving the apartment with little tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to my parents and told them. They weren't happy but they didn't try to stop me knowing that once I make my mind up about something I wont change it.

Snow was the hardest as she almost ran out to kill Red.

"She is dead! I will kill her right now!" Snow takes off running at the apartment door and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into me.

"Snow calm down please" I whisper as she tries to pull away from me. "Snow! Chill now!" I yell and she goes limp.

"thank you" I turn her to face me. "I'm leaving town for a while." I say and her eyes go wide. "I'm pregnant… and its Reds. I cant stay around here with her and see her every day." I explain and Snows mouth falls open.

"your pregnant?" she asks and I nod. "yeah apparently me having magic and being Reds mate means that I made a baby." I say and she smiles before wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you. Call me if you need anything." She says before kissing my head. "I love you to Snow."

I told all of my family about everything and told them I would be back. That I just needed to get out and away.

I pack my car full of my things before driving back over to Regina's. "Reggie?" I call coming into the house.

"in the office babe" she calls and I walk into her office to see her bending into her safe. "I'm leaving" I say and she stands up.

She holds two envelopes as she walks over to me. "I want you to take this." She hands them to me and I open them.

"Regina there is two hundred thousand here." I say and she nods. She takes my hand. "you are going to need a place to live and money for doctor appointments and to live on. But you have to make me one promise."

I gape at her but nod. "find a nice place to live. I will not have my daughter and grand child somewhere dangerous." She says and I nod.

"but how did you get all of this?"

She smiles "magic babe"

I laugh and hug her tightly. "I will call you and be back soon." She chokes out a reply and I pat her back. "don't let Snow kill Red." She chuckles and kisses my head. "I will try but you know snow."

With that I drive over the town line only looking back once. I instantly feel the loss of my magic and wolf. Bring on this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

-Natalie-

Its been two years since I have seen that Welcome to Storybrook sign. I didn't plan to be gone that long. But I got away from the town and Red and it just happened.

I still talk to Regina, snow and my parents which is way I am finally coming back. Regina begged me to return and I finally felt it was time.

I miss my family and I haven't seen them so here I am about to cross the town line. I look over my shoulder at the sleeping toddler in a car seat.

Her brown hair is splayed out everywhere and there is chocolate on her tanned face. She is the spitting image of Red but she has my personality.

I face the road and press the gas sending my car back into the sleepy town. the moment I cross the line I feel a sensation I haven't in two years.

Magic… and my wolf.

"Mate!"

"Now I remember one of the reasons for leaving. This all the time"

My wolf starts howling as I drive closer to town. "Hey Regina, I will be at the diner in about ten minutes." I say and I can feel her smiling through the phone.

Finally I pull up in front or the diner. I park on the other side of the street before climbing out into the cold Storybrook air.

I open the door on my sleeping babies side. Pushing the hair out of her face I kiss her head. "sweetheart time to wake up." I whisper and she moans making me smile. She is even worse at waking up then me.

I unbuckle her and lift her out of the car. She wraps her arms around my neck "Dani wake up. Come on." I say and she rubs her eyes.

"we are here. Lets go get some food." I say and sit her down and kneel in front of her.

"ok so we are going to meet mommies family. Be good and we will get you some fries ok?" I say and she nods smiling.

I straighten her coat and adjust her hat on her head before taking her hand and starting a crossed the street.

I lock my car as my wolf senses pick up on everyone in the diner looking at me. I had forgotten all about being royal and everyone watching your every move.

I feel more alive then I have in awhile with the magic buzzing in the air. My wolf is calling for Red but that's not going to happen.

I open the door to the diner and feel every eye land on me. "Natalie!" I hear Regina yell and a moment later she is wrapping me in a hug along with my parents and Snow.

"Hello everyone." I say smiling at the feeling of home.

After a moment I feel a tug on my hand. "mommy I'm hungry" Dani says and I smile before picking her up.

"ok well we will order you some food then." I say smiling and poking her stomach. She smiles and I kiss her cheek.

Everyone seems to notice her for the first time and all eyes are glued on her. "I need to get her some food" I say walking over to a booth and sitting her down.

"here baby lets take off your jacket." I say and we pull off her jacket. "play with mommies phone for a minute ok" I say and her the phone.

She takes it happily and I turn back to my gawking family. "she looks just like Red" Snow says and I nod before being attacked in a hug.

"Granny?" I say and they older woman smiles.

"its good to see you child." She says and I smile. " its good to see you to. Can I get some milk and fries over there at that booth." I ask pointing to Dani.

Granny sees her and looks back at me. "can I talk to her?" she asks and I laugh "of course come on." I say and we walk over.

"Dani" I say and she looks up at us. Granny sees her eyes and covers her mouth as tears form in her eyes.

"Granny are you ok?" I ask and she waves me off.

"I will go get her some food." I thank her as she leaves. I turn back to my family "its so good to see all of you again." We hug again and laugh.

-Red-

I am standing in the kitchen of the diner when I feel my wolf howl.

"Mate!"

"what?"

"Mate back! Near here!" she prances and I am shocked. I haven't heard from Natalie in two years. She talks to Regina and snow but she never takes my calls.

She took my child and left. Yeah I know the baby is mine. After the first week of no one looking at me I made Regina tell me.

I made the biggest mistake ever.

I go into the inn office and watch out the window as a car pulls up. Natalie climbs out and her black hair flies in the wind.

"Mate!"

My breath is gone as I watch my beautiful mate. None of my feelings are gone.

She looks the same. She looks around before opening the passenger door and lifting a little girl out. My heart stops as Natalie stands her up and fixes her jacket before kissing my daughter.

She takes the little girls hand and walks a crossed the street to the diner. I move over and stand out of the way in the hall between the diner and Inn.

She comes inside and is swarmed by people. She laughs and I feel like doing back flips. That is the most amazing sound in the world. I never thought I would hear that again.

Finally after watching for awhile I cant stand it and I take a deep breath before stepping out and into the diner.

Natalie's head snaps to me the moment I enter.

-Natalie-

I look over and see Red walk in. my heart stops, she is as beautiful as when I left. Nothing has changed, these feelings are here and she is here.

No! you are not doing that again.

She looks at her feet before me again. I turn my head back to Regina. "anyway I was hoping we could stay with you for awhile." I say and Regina nods.

"Henry and I would love to have you guys."

Everyone watches Red and I. my eyes lock with her and I cant look away. My wolf is prancing happy and I am fighting with all I have.

Reds eyes shine with happiness, hope, love and sadness. But I wont be drawn back in again.

"Momma!" I snap out of it when I hear Dani call. Red seems to have broken out of it to because she is now focused on Dani.

I walk over to her and pick her up. "what's the matter baby?" I ask fully aware that Red is using her wolf hearing on us.

"I burnted my tongue on the frenchy fries." She whines as tears gather in her eyes. "oh baby mommy's sorry. here drink some milk."

Wait you have magic now.

I wave my hand in front of her face. "better?" she nods happily and I sit her back down. I blow on the fries.

I turn around to find Red right behind me. "Natty." She whispers but I shake my head. "I didn't come back to get caught up with you again." I say and tears form in her eyes.

"Nat I made a huge mistake and I have carried it with me every second of every day for the past two years." She says and I sigh

"no" is all I reply

"you cant tell me you don't love me still." She says and I turn back around to her. "I will always love you. But I wont be your play thing. You accused me of cheating on you then you went out and did it to me."

"ok but that little girl is mine to and I am not going to miss anymore of her life." She says and I glare at her.

"just stay away from both of us." I say as I turn my back and sit down with Dani. Regina and Snow sit down a crossed from us as Red casts one more look to me before walking away.

"she knows she made a mistake sweetheart. But Dani is hers to." Regina says and I cross my arms. "I'm not going to let her near Dani."

Snow reaches a crossed the table and takes my hand. "Nat she is an amazing person and would never hurt Dani. I mean its just like Regina. Regina was the evil queen but she is an amazing mother to Henry and you." Snow says and I lock my jaw.

"you're her mother we support you either way. But Red deserves a chance with Dani." Regina says and I sigh.

"so where have you been living for the last two years?" Snow asks and I smile taking one of Dani's fries. "New York" I say and Regina rolls her eyes.

"of course you have."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok kiddo I'm going to show you all the sights." I say wrapping Dani's scarf around her and swinging her onto my back.

I grab henrys hand and we run out of Regina's house and down the sidewalk to the street. Henry Dani and I walk all around town before I take them to the playground.

I see Red walk up out of the corner of my eye. "Henry why don't you take Dani over to the swings. Just put her in the baby one and don't push to hard."

He runs over to the swings with her as I watch them. Red slowly walks over to stand beside me watching them.

"I have missed you so much" she says and I ignore her looking straight ahead. "I haven't been with anyone since the day you left." She says and I feel a rise of jealousy at the thought of that man.

"that supposed to impress me?" I ask bitterly still not looking at her. "I'm supposed to be impressed by the fact that you didn't sleep with anyone after we broke up because you cheated?" I say resting my chin on my hand.

"I made a mistake Natty" she says and I shake my head. "no, a mistake is when Dani knocks over her drink after I tell her to stop playing air guitar. A mistake is what I did when I fell in love with you and gave you my heart. You… you just… mistake doesn't even cover what you did!"

"Nat I will continue to apologize till we are old and gray. And we both know that isn't going to happen soon." She says and I can see a faint smile on her face out of the corner of my eye.

finally I swivel and look at her. "listen you can see Dani… my way. So now you can stop trying to reconnect with me."

She smiles and carefully takes my hands in hers. "I know I made a mistake but I'm not going to make another one. I'm not going to stop trying to get you back. Your mine for life." She says kissing my hands lightly.

I pull my hands away and stare straight ahead. "we are done this time. We can have some form of relationship because of Dani and I'm not heartless."

"I'm not going to give up that easily." She says and I shake my head staring forward.

"Henry bring Dani over here." I call and he nods smiling. "her name is Dani?" she asks and I nod "yeah Danielle Renee" I hear her chock back a sob.

"you named her middle name after me?" she asks as Henry runs over. "Mommy!" she yells slamming into me.

"are you having fun baby?" I ask and she nods playing with my necklace. "Mommy I wants milk." She says and I kiss her forehead. "well when we leave here you can have some." I say and she smiles.

"dani I want you to meet someone." I say and Red watches her intently. "Dani this is Red. She is your other mom." I say and Dani looks over at Red not fully understanding.

"Like Sarah?" she asks innocently and I feel myself pale. I dated her daycare worker Sarah for about six months back in New York before I came back here.

Red cocks her head at me and I sigh. "Sort of, I loved Red once and our love made you sweetheart." I say and she looks over at Red.

"Can I hold you sweetheart?" Red asks and Dani looks at me. I nod "its ok hon" she looks back at Red and Red takes her from me.

Dani looks at Red uncomfortably for a moment before spotting some of Reds, red streaks and playing with them.

Red watches her in awe before planting a kiss on Dani's head. "can I play with her on the playground?" Red asks and I motion to it with my hand before walking over to sit down on the bench.

"are you two together again?" Henry asks sitting down next to me. I see Red shift her head to the side lightly and I know she's listening.

"No Henry we're not" I say quietly and he sighs. "I don't know what she did but this is the first time she has done anything outside of the diner and her apartment in like the whole time you have been gone. I mean Snow has made her come out a couple of times but this is the first time she has the sparkle back in her eyes." he says and I shake my head.

"she hurt me Henry." I say and he frowns. "If you forgive her it wont be weakness" he says and I look at him sideways.

"Forgiving people isn't weak. I know your just like my mom and don't want people to burn you. But if you forgive her and give her another chance no one is going to think your weak. You will be strong and happy." my mouth falls open a little bit.

"Henry…"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. It's like she is seeing the most beautiful thing ever made. Its stronger then the way Gramps looks at Gram. Its beautiful. I don't know what she did but you deserve to be happy and I know that you're a werewolf so she is your happiness." He says and I just stare at him before leaning over and kissing his head.

"I leave for two years and you become a genius." I say and he laughs. Red walks back over with Dani and they are both laughing.

I see a twinkle in her eyes that I have missed. But I am not ready to be burned by her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-Natalie-

I am driving to the diner to meet Red to talk about hours for Dani. I park and walk into the diner fixing my coat.

The bell rings and Red looks up from the booth in the back. She is sitting in what used to be our table.

She smiles at me and my wolf prances. I shake my head and slide into the booth a crossed from her.

"Hey beautiful." She says and I roll my eyes. "if your sitting here who is waiting the tables?" I ask and she laughs.

"Here guys" I look up and see a girl younger then us standing there. "Do I know you?" I ask and she smiles. "My name is Beth and you are Regina's daughter." She says and I smile.

She sits our drinks in front of us. "here is your Dr. Pepper" she sits the drink in front of me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Red already ordered for ya'll." I look at Red who winks at me.

"thank you Beth" I say and she leaves smiling at us. I turn back to Red "so for the reason we are here."

Red smiles lovingly at me and I take a sip of my drink. "you can see Dani and have a relationship with her. But I'm not leaving you guys alone together."

Red smiles "good it lets me see you more." I roll my eyes "what are you doing?" I ask glaring at her annoyed.

"eventually you will forgive me because we are made for eachother." She says and I cross my arms. "we are not getting back together."

"I love you and I'm sorry" she says and I realize for the first time she isn't going to let this go easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani and I are driving over to Reds apartment. I told Red that she could spend time together but I'm not leaving them alone together.

I knock on the door as Dani runs up and down the hall. "Danielle Renee Anderson come back here now." I command and she runs back over to wrap her arms around my legs.

Red opens the door and smirks. "Hello gorgeous"

I look her over. She is wearing my favorite sweatshirt. So I did leave it here when I left town. I cant tell you how many times I wanted that sweatshirt.

"I never pinned you as the commanding mother" she snickers and I shake my head. She smiles and opens the door for us to come in.

Dani runs in and over to the couch. The moment I step inside my body is overwhelmed by senses and memories. Everything smells like her.

Nothing has changed. There still photos of us on the walls.

"Red!" Dani calls as I walk around dazed. I look over in the corner of the living room and see a big box of toys and a pink blanket.

"here babe these are for you to have when you are here." Red says handing Dani some toys and I watch them interact.

I look over at the counter and see a photo of Red kissing my cheek sloppily as I smile brightly with my eyes closed.

My eyes wander up from the counter and rest on the bed in the corner of the apartment. Images of our first time invade my mind but quickly turn into images of her and that scumbag.

I release a growl I didn't know I was holding. Red stands from Dani who is playing in the middle of a floor full of toys.

"what's the matter?" she asks and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"nothing I'm fine." I say shaking my head. "you have done an amazing job with Dani so far." She says and I shrug.

I fallow her back over to the happy toddler in the floor. I sit on the couch as Red plays with our daughter on the floor.

My phone rings and I look at the ID before answering it.

N) Hello?

S) Nat its Sarah

N) Hey… how are you?

S) I'm ok, I miss you.

N) I miss you to.

Red looks over at me and I can sense jealousy radiating off of her. Dani grabs her face and turns her back to their game.

S) how is Dani?

N) She is good but she misses you.

S) are you sure there is no way you are coming back?

N) I'm sure. This is were I belong. You belong there. You arnt going to be working there long. One of these days you are going to get your break and I am going to see your music videos on TV.

S) you are amazing. Tell the munchin I said hello. And Natalie… I love you

N) I will and you know that I love you to.

I hang up the phone and Dani comes over to get in my lap. "who was you talking to?" she asks and I see Red watching me.

"that was Sarah"

Her face lights up "Sarah! I miss her" I smile and kiss her head. "I know, she says hi to you." Dani smiles

"I want to go home." Dani says and I look at Red who is watching me and frowning. "ok well we can go back to Regina's."

"no I want to go home! Home! Sarah!" she says raising her voice. "Sweetheart we talked about this. We live here now."

Dani climbs off my lap and goes back to her toys pouting. "I wanna go home! I want Sarah!" I get down on the floor next to her.

"Dan you can pout if you want but this is where we live now. If you are getting grouchy we can go home and take a nap." I say with Red watching me.

Dani shakes her head and goes back to her toys. I stand and sit my phone on the counter before going to the bathroom.

When I come back Red is holding my phone and staring intently at it. I move over and pull it out of her hand and see what she is looking at.

There is a picture of me smiling at the camera with the familiar blonde haired blue eyed singer wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. Sarah.

"how serious were you?" Red asks looking hurt. "that's not your business and you took my phone." I say and she frowns.

She backs me up to the refrigerator and puts her hands on either side of me. "I'm your mate so it damn well is my business."

I glare at her not breaking the eye contact. "move out of my way now." I say coldly and she doesn't move.

I decide to do things my way and I lean in to her resting my hand on her cheek. Her breath catches and I smirk moving closer to her face.

I flick my eyes to her lips and get to where our lips almost touch. "we are over still and my past love life doesn't affect you… cheater"

With that I move out of her arms and leave her standing there stunned. "Momma can I have some ice cream?" Dani asks and I nod faking a smile.

"Come on sweetheart its time to go." I say picking her up. "Natalie don't leave." I turn and see Red begging me with her eyes.

I shake my head and take my purse. "Red" Dani reaches for the brunette and I sigh handing her over. "you can carry her down stairs." I say and Red smiles weakly fallowing me.

Red puts dani in the car and buckles her before closing the door and turning to me. "Nat-…" she steps closer and I raise a hand.

"I really cant do anymore right now" I say and she sighs.

"I was only going to ask if Dani could spend the night tomorrow?" she asks and I open and close my mouth shocked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it and get back to you." I say and she nods slowly. "thank you for bringing her over" she whispers and leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon I come down stairs to see Henry and Dani sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I walk past to the kitchen and see Regina cooking something.

"nothing with apples I hope" I say and she turns and glares at me. "funny… oh how I have missed your smart-ass comments." She says and I laugh walking over to lean against the counter.

She speaks up after a few minutes. "what's on your mind baby?" she asks and I shake my head clearing my thoughts.

"Red asked if Dani could spend the night with her tonight and I told her I would think about it." I say and Regina sits down the dish towel.

"are you going to let her?" she asks and I shrug. "I don't know yet."

"What's going through your head right now? It doesn't have to make sense. Just verbalize it." She says and I sigh massaging my head.

"I had every intention of coming back and being the bigger person. I was going to let her see Dani and let them have a relationship. But I am so angry that all I want to do is beat the crap out of her. but then I would feel terrible for bruising her pretty face. i love her, but I don't want to. But my anger burns at the same intensity as my love. And I want to punish her but I want to run into her arms and let her hold me and kiss me." I say staring straight ahead.

"how could she have done that to me. I was… I am totally and completely 100% madly in love with her. I never even looked at another human when we were together… didn't want to." I whisper slowly opening my eyes and seeing Regina in front of me.

"I'm going to be honest here and its going to shock you. But I am your mother and I love you. Go over to Reds and when she answers the door hit her. get it out of your system then tell her what your feeling. And when your done do what ever feels right… hug her, kiss her, hit her… what ever. Then come back and get Dani ready to spend the night over there." Regina says and I gape at her.

"your telling me to hit someone?" I ask and she smiles. "I still have a little evil queen." She syas winking and I smirk.

"ok well I will be back in a little bit" I say kissing her cheek. "thank you" I say and she smiles kissing my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand outside of Reds apartment and shake it out for a moment before knocking on the door. A moment later the door opens and Red appears.

She opens the door wider and smiles right as my balled fist connects with her cheek. She reels back holding her cheek.

"what the hell!" she yells and I sigh rubbing my hand and walking past her inside.

"I had every intention of coming back to town and being the bigger person. I was going to let you see Dani and let ya'll have a relationship. But I am so angry that all I want to do is beat the shit out of you. But I don't want to hurt your pretty face. i love you, but I don't want to. my anger at you burns at the same intensity as my love. And I want to punish you but I want to run into your arms and let you hold me and kiss me." I say watching the tears fall down her face.

"I have gone over it, over and over in my mind. But I cant figure out how you could do that to me. I was… I am totally and completely 100% madly in love with you. I never even looked at another human when we were together… didn't want to."

Red walks closer to me and I step back. "we are not together…" I walk over to where she is and stop in front of her. I lean in and place a small kiss on her lips. She leans in and tries to deep-in it.

I pull away and look at all of the emotions swimming in her eyes. _**"do what ever feels right" **_I see her cheek has a pink tint. I lean in and place a small gentle kiss to it.

I step back and stroke her cheek as she watches me with a terrified look in her eyes. "I'll bring Dani by tonight and you can bring her home tomorrow morning." I say and she smiles.

-Later

I am carrying Dani's Dora backpack over my shoulder as we come up the stairs to Red's apartment.

I knock on the door and a moment later the door opens. "Dani!" Red exclaims and picks her up. I fallow her inside and sit her bag down on the counter.

Red kisses Dani's cheek and sits her down. Dani runs off and Red turns to me. "Nat we need to talk." She whispers and I shake my head.

"I didn't tell you those things to open this up. I just needed to get it off my chest." I say and she steps closer and I back up. Finally I feel my back hit the refrigerator.

She leans her to where we are breathing the same air. "thank you for giving me a chance with Dani." She whispers and I nod as almost all my coherent thoughts leave.

She brushes her lips against mine and my mind starts buzzing. I put my hands on her shoulders and push her back.

"ok so don't let her stay up past 9:00 or she will be a monster tomorrow. She can have ice-cream or cookies just not a lot. Her blankie and bear are in the backpack. She cant sleep without it." I say stepping away from her and taking my purse.

"Danielle Renee" I call and a moment later she runs in and hugs my legs. I kneel and kiss her head.

"Ok I am leaving. Listen to Red ok?" I say and she nods. "have fun and I will see you in the morning." I say and she plants a wet kiss on my cheek.

-Later

I am woken up by my phone ringing. I grab it and swipe the screen.

"hello?" I say huskily

"Nat thank god! I need help! Dani woke up crying about a nightmare and now I cant get her to stop!" Red's panicked voice fills the phone and I sit up.

"ok calm down, I am on my way over" I say pulling on a sweatshirt and ugg boots not bothering to change my shorts and tank top.

"Thank you" she says and I hang up.

About five minutes later I walk into the apartment to hear Dani screaming. I run over to the bed that Red is sitting on rocking our daughter.

"its ok baby mommas here" I say taking her from a relieved Red. "shh sweetheart its ok" I whisper rocking her back and forth as her cries turn to whimpers.

Red stands and walks to the kitchen as I carefully lay her back on the bed and rub her back. "shh baby its ok, sleep" I whisper and kiss her head.

Finally she is back asleep and I walk over to the couch and sit down. Red comes over and sits down next to me.

"that was the scariest thing ever" she says and I laugh quietly. "that's not even the worst. But its ok it's the first time you have had her." I say and she smiles.

"you are an amazing mother" she says and I smile weakly before leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes.

I open my eyes the next morning and see Reds head laying in my lap and her arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

She slowly stirs and sits up. "hey pretty girl" she says smiling and I shake my head. "you're a flirt" I say and she laughs. "always have been"

She leans up and kisses me softly. After she pulls away I stand up "we aren't together" I say and her face falls a little bit. "yet." She whispers and I stand before walking to the bathroom to wash my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and I have been letting Red see dani. With me there of course. Dani and I come into the diner to meet snow for lunch.

"Hey sis" snow says smirking as we sit down.

I smell red and slowly look away from Dani to see Red standing over our table. "Red red" dani exclaims reaching for the waitress.

"Hello beautiful" red says smiling as I help dani over my lap to hug Red. Red laughs when dani plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"So what can i get you guys to eat?" Red asks putting dani on her hip. I look at Snow to go first before looking back to Red.

"It's ok natty I know what you want." She says winking at me and my mouth drops open at her actions.

"Come here dani and let Red go back to her job." I Say taking dani and sitting her on my lap.

Red looks a little hurt at my rudeness to her but quickly covers it with a smile. "Just get dani chocolate milk and some chicken nuggets." I say and she nods before kissing danis head and walking away.

I let out a deep breath as I sit dani back in the booth and hand her my phone to play with. I look up and see Snow looking at me.

"What was that?"

"She thinks that since we are mates that she can just win me back. She is just acting like nothing has happened and that we are still dating but I am just mad at her." I explain and snow smiles.

"She has always been smart. Besides how many times do you want her to apologize?"

"Snow it's not that easy. She destroyed me. The first week in New York I almost killed myself. The only thing that kept me going was knowing I had dani." I say and snows eyes water.

"Being away from the love of my life and only being able to see images of her and that guy." I say and snow reaches a crossed the table to take my hand.

"I won't ever give another person the power over my heart to do that again." I state coldly.

Red walks over with our drinks and I see her eyes are blood shot and cheeks are pink. She heard me with her wolf hearing and was crying.

"Here you go guys" she says smiling weekly.

"Thank you red" I say softly not being able to be to harsh with her even though I don't trust her, I still love her and can't hurt her anymore right now.

Red turns to leave after passing out the drinks but a little voice speaks up. "Stay Redi!" Dani commands and red looks at me.

I stand up and move to Snows side of the table. Red slides in next to Dani and dani smiles climbing into her lap with the phone.

Dani has quickly taken to Red. I think it's there mother and daughter connection. Red kisses Danis head and looks over it to me.

"Natty will you have dinner with me Friday?" Red asks and I stare at her for a moment as the awkwardness and tension gets thicker.

"I haven't changed my mind Red. I can't do this again." I say and I see the pain flicker in her eyes and I feel the sadness seeping off of her into me.

"Red order up" granny calls and red kisses dani again before sitting her down on the bench.

When red is gone I look over at snow who is staring at me. "What?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"You two are soul mates. You are destined to be together. You fight each other hard but you two are so in love that you can see it from space. You are going to be together so why keeping holding off and hurting." She says and I roll my eyes moving to the other side of the booth.

"Your true love crap is aggregating!" I hiss and she smiles as Red walks back over with our food.

"One for my little love." Red says handing dani a plate and kissing her head smiling. I know she heard snow and her confidence is back up. "And one for my true love." She says putting the plate in front of me and kissing my head.

I feel a buzz through my whole body at the contact from my mate. Red hands snow her plate and walks off.

"Thank you for that. Now she has her fight back." I say glaring at snow who smiles. "No that fight is all you. You know the day after you left I went to her apartment and punched her. She didn't do anything but fall to the ground and cry."

"You punched her?" I ask smiling and snow nods laughing.

"Nat aren't you tired of fighting? Just be happy. She hasn't been with anyone since you left." Snow says and I feel a rise of jealousy.

"How do you know? Am I supposed to be impressed by that? She shouldn't have done that in the first place." I ask and snow cocks a head.

"She hasn't left her apartment except to work in almost two years. And when she was here she looked like she hadn't slept. There was nothing attractive about red when you were gone." She says and I smile.

"Watch dani for a second?" I ask and she smiles. I stand and slowly walk to the kitchen.

Red is leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. I grab her wrist and her eyes snap open. I pull her in the closet in the kitchen.

I push her up against the wall and slap my hand over her mouth when she goes to speak.

"I'm talking." I say and she nods so I take my hand away.

"How do we always end up like this?" She asks with a twinkle in her eyes. I roll my eyes and take a step back.

"Obviously I still love you. I always have. I don't think I will ever stop. You are the other half of my heart. But I don't trust you and won't let you burn me again." I say and she has tears in her eyes.

"We can try this again because it hurts to much to be around you and you not be mine. But I can't be sure I'm yours... No don't I'm still talking. I'm not leaving town again. I miss my family to much and now I have dani. And even though you hurt me dani deserves to get to know you." I say and red smiles.

After a moment of no more talking Red steps closer to me. "I was an idiot and made the biggest mistake ever. But you and dani are my whole world."

"Well I guess you should pick me up at seven on Friday." I say before turning and leaving the closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Snow and I sit at the counter in her apartment. Dani is playing upstairs with Henry while emma sits with us.

"so who was Sarah?" Emma asks and I look up at her.

"um…" Snow raises an eyebrow and I sigh.

"well a year and a half ago I put Dani in daycare and I met a worker there. She was Danis worker and I didn't think anything of it. About six months ago we started dating. It wasn't super serious but I miss her and Dani was super attached to her."

Snow and emma watch me with their mouths hanging open. "you actually dated someone?"

I rub my face. "when I left town I stopped feeling my wolf and magic. After a year and a half I got lonely and I was into her."

"Red never dated anyone." Emma says and I glare at her. "well I wasn't the one who cheated she did."

Snow sighs and I pull out my phone and I show them the blond singer. "wow she is pretty" Emma says and I smile nodding.

"yeah but she is better off without me and one day she is going to be a star. She is an amazing singer." I say and they smile.

"Red is so jealous right now that she is almost always baring her fangs." Emma says and I laugh "well she dug this hole."

"she said you guys were going out on Friday." Snow says and I nod. "yeah we are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I kiss dani's head as she sleeps on our bed in Regina's guest bedroom. I walk down the stairs and pull my shirt on in the hallway mirror.

I am wearing some worn faded jeans and a black tank top with a cardigan. Regina walks up behind me and helps me with my necklace.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." She says kissing my cheek.

I hear a honk outside and fix my lipstick. "I will be back soon." I say and she smiles as I walk out of the house.

"Hello beautiful." She says walking over and hugging me. "Hey" I reply as we get into her car.

"We're are we going?" I ask and she shakes her head. I sigh and lean back against the seat.

"How is the baby?" She asks and we spend the ride talking about dani. Finally she stops and walks around to open my door.

She takes my hand and we walk through the trees. Finally we get to a little clearing to one we had are first date at.

There is a big wall in it this time though. There is writing all over it. I look at red confused.

"The night you left I got really drunk. But the next night i came here. I needed something productive to do so I built this wall. And ever night after that I came out here and wrote things about you. How I feel about you. Or how I would describe you." She explains and I let go of her hand walking closer.

"There is two years of writing on that wall. I wrote in enchanted pen so that it wouldn't fade." She explains and I run my fingers over the writing.

Beautiful  
Smart  
Amazing  
The thing that keeps my heart beating  
Kind  
Confident  
Full of love  
Funny  
The holder of my heart  
Everything I don't deserve  
Everything I want in the world...

I run my fingers over the thousands of multicolored words as tears fill my eyes until I see the biggest one on there and the tears spill on to my face.

My whole world

I turn around to face red who is watching me. She slowly walks over to me and stand a few inches from me without touching me.

I feel the dam that I have been maintaining in my heart break. I lean into her and wrap my arms around her.

-Red-

I hold Natalie close as sobs rack her body. I run my fingers through her hair and lower us to the ground to lean against the wall.

"Shh baby. It's ok, I'm here and I'm not going to let you go again." I whisper and kiss her head.

After about ten minutes her sobs become whimpers and her grip loosens on me. Finally she pulls back and wipes her face.

I take her hands in mine. Something catches my eye and I see new little scars on her wrist. My eyes fill with tears.

I look up into her eyes worried. "Love, this is my fault isn't it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

I flip her wrists over and kiss the little scars. "No more of that. I won't ever give you a reason to hurt your self again. I'd rather hurt myself then you hurt yourself again."

She smiles weakly and I kiss her forehead. "I missed you" she says and I smile. I stand up and put my hand out for her to take.

We stand "ok now for the better part of this date." I say and she laughs fallowing me out of the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Natalie-

A week passes and I have fallen for the love of my life hard... Again.

I walk down the hallway to Reds apartment. It's like one in the morning and she isn't expecting me.

I use the hidden key and open her door. I walk though the apartment to the bed where she is sprawled out on her stomach.

I flip on the lights and she jumps up. She looks around crazily before her eyes land on me and she smiles sleepily.

"Hey babe" she says blinking slowly.

"Hello love" I say and she wakes up real quick. I haven't taken to calling her names since we got back together so she knows something is up.

"Are you ok? Is Dani?" She asks and I laugh grabbing her arms. "Yes everything is fine."

She rubs her face. "Then why the hell did you break into my apartment at one in the morning?" She asks and I smile.

"Because I have something important to tell you." She sits up and takes my hands in hers.

I take a deep breath "I was lying in bed and I realized that... I forgive you." I whisper as her eyes fill.

"Thank you!" She pulls me onto her lap and plants kisses all over my face. I laugh and grab her face in my hands.

"I love you" I say and kiss her. My whole body shakes with energy. This is the first real kiss in two years ad it's amazing.

"Ok now we can get some sleep." I say kicking my shoes off and laying down on the bed. She looks at me shocked but smiles when I pat the bed.

I flip the lamp off and roll over to wrap my arms around her waist and burry my head in her shirt.

The next morning I wake up and see Rd watching me. "Hey lover" I say hoarsely and she smiles. "Best sleep ever" I say and she laughs before kissing me.

"You need to get dressed for work and I need to check on our kid." I say and she moans bearing her head back in the pillow.

"Get dressed and Dani and I will come see you at work." I say and she sits up. i smile and kiss her again before going over to Regina's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red and I walk down the street holding hands. Dani is with Snow and we are just enjoying being together and not fighting.

I feel so happy I could burst. My body is buzzing with unused energy. All of the sudden I let go of reds hand and take off running down the street.

I hear her calling my name but the wind just feels so good. Eventually we make it to the little park and I collapse on the ground laughing.

Red falls on top of me and I laugh kissing her cheek. "What was that?" She asks breathless and I shrug.

I roll over on top of her and kiss her head. She laughs and we roll around on the grass laughing and wrestling.

"You two are like teenagers" we look up to see Emma with her arms crossed and smirking.

"We'll my body is one of an 18 year olds. I haven't aged in 30 years and I am a werewolf." I say and she shakes her head.

"I have to go, I will see you guys around" she says and I help red up. She kisses my cheek.

"I don't deserve you." She says and I smile swinging are interlaced hands. "We'll I love you" I say as we walk down the sidewalk.

"It's good to see you two together again." We turn and see an older woman watching us act like kids.

"Thank you" red replies and I wrap my arms around her waist tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-red-

Two weeks pass and Natalie and I are going strong. I am so thankful that she has forgiven me.

We walk into the rabbit hole together. It is Friday night and that is date night. Natalie is wearing a short tight red dress that makes my wolf howl.

We sit at a table watching people dance. I get up to get drinks.

"Hello sweet thing?" I hear a male voice and turn to see some young but granted a attractive man though.

"Sorry I'm with someone" I say and he steps closer smiling. "I don't see anyone" he say looking around.

A moment later there are arms around my waist and I hear a growl. "We'll you see someone now. Get away from my girl or i will end you." Nat growls and I smirk at the look on the guys face.

After he is gone I turn to Natalie and see that her eyes are dark black with rage and jealousy. "Were you jealous." I ask smirking.

"Your mine" she says and I smile brightly before kissing her lightly. "True that babe."

A while later Natalie goes to the bathroom and I want to test out this jealousy thing. I go out onto the dance floor and start dancing.

A moment later a girl walks up trying to smile sexy but it wasn't doing anything for me.

"Need a partner?" She asks huskily and I smile flirty back at her and agree. We start dancing and she starts getting touchy.

Thirty seconds later I see Natalie come into the room and her eyes land on the chick in front of me. I suddenly felt bad for the poor girl.

Natalie stalks though the people and pulls the girl away from me. "Ok tramp that's enough." She says grabbing my wrist and proofing us from the bar to my apartment.

Natalie pushes me up against the wall. She kisses me harshly and I groan as she moves us to the bed.

She pushes me back but doesn't fallow me onto the bed. "What gives? Do you want that freakin' tramp?" She asks and I sit up quickly.

"No, no, no I just like seeing you jealous, it's hot." I say feeling really stupid for trying this.

"Sure ok?" She says rolling her eyes and crossing her arms before turning to leave the room.

I jump up and spin her around while running her back into a wall. "I don't want anyone but you. I love you. It's just when you went all badass on that guy I thought it was really hot and wanted to see it again. It makes me happy that you care so much." I explain before kissing her which she doesn't return.

"You can't do that stuff to me. After you cheated on me I will always be worried." She whimpers and I instantly feel unbelievable guilt.

"I am so sorry. You don't have to be worried. I made that terrible mistake once and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I say before planting kisses on her cheek and jaw to her ear. She stays stiff and I sigh "please forgive me baby." I whisper licking her ear and I feel her moan.

"Ok but you owe me dinner." She says taking my hand and pulling me out of the apartment to the diner.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Red)-

Natalie is dragging me down the street to god knows where. "Natalie where are we going?" I ask as she pulls me through an alley.

We finally get to an apartment building and she pulls me up the stairs to a closed door. I hunch over gasping for breath.

"are you getting old on me?" she asks smirking and I growl standing up. "no"

She takes my hand and opens the door. We walk into a empty brick loft apartment. I look around and see a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket.

"what's this?" I ask looking at her confused.

"Welcome home love" she says kissing my lax face. "what?"

She laughs and takes my hand to guide me around the apartment. "well your apartment is to small for you Dani and I" she says and I stop moving.

"your moving in with me?" I ask and she smiles, "well we are mates and we share a kid so that seems like a good plan." She says and I break out in a huge smile.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss all over her face. "show me around?" I ask and she pulls me through the two bedroom apartment.

"we are going to live together?" I repeat and she nods laughing. "Yes but we are not sleeping on your bed. We are getting a new one" she says and I look at her confused. "I'm not sleeping on the same bed as the scumbag and you screwed around on" she says matter of-factly but I can hear the jealousy. "we can get any bed you want."

"lets eat lover." She says sitting down on the blanket.

I fallow her and she pours us two glasses of wine. I pull out sandwiches and take a glass from her. "what did I do to deserve you?" I ask and she thinks for a moment.

"you let me decorate the apartment?" she says and I laugh nodding. "anything for you mi amore" she smiles and leans in to kiss me.

I sit the glass down and wrap my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. She licks my lip and I feel her hands go to the bottom of my shirt. I freeze and pull back "what are you doing?"

She bites her lip and I melt. "I… its just been two years." She says and my eyes widen. "are you sure?" I ask and she smiles "yeah but lets not get pregnant this time."

I laugh and pull her to the floor with me. we make love for the first time in two years in our home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Natalie-

Red pulls me down the main street as we run to the diner where we are meeting my family. I laugh as Red jerks me along. She has been acting like a teenager since I showed her the apartment.

"Red I'm tired" I say panting and slowing down. She turns around and walks over to stand in front of me. "its all of that exercise earlier" she says winking.

"funny" I retort and she pulls on my hand again. "Red your acting like a sixteen year old." I say and she laughs spinning around.

"Well I have a beautiful girlfriend and the cutest daughter who are moving in with me. I have everything!" she wraps her arms around my waist and spins me around before sitting me down and kissing me deeply.

"come on we are going to be late" she says and starts running again. I sigh before being jerked after her again.

A few minutes later we come panting and laughing into the diner. I hunch over and rest my hands on my knees panting.

Everyone is watching us and she is still pulling on my hand. "Red… Wait a minute." I say and she sighs before picking me up bridle style and carrying me over to the table the family is.

"Guess what?" she says holding me still while everyone looks at us with smirks. I just shrug and don't try to move.

"your pregnant again?" Emma asks and everyone glares at her. she shrugs and everyone looks at us again.

"WE are moving into a loft together!" Red says and everyone smiles. "and she got *cough* laid" Emma says and Snow smacks her arm.

The bell rings and I turn to see Henry and Dani come in. "Mommy!" she shrieks running. I slide out of Reds arms and stand to hug my baby.

"hello beautiful" I say smiling and picking her up. "Henry took me to the swings" she says and I laugh "did he?"

"Redi!" she shouts and Red reaches for her smiling. Red and I sit down at the table with the family. She has Dani on her lap and she lean over to kiss my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Everything… I have everything"


End file.
